1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to searching for information by entering keywords, and more particularly, to a method and system capable of searching for information that can be available later in time via keywords.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a help of widespread usage of portable terminals, such as smart phones, users may now search desired information anywhere at anytime by entering search keywords. For example, a user may perform a search for necessary information by accessing a portal site(s) and entering keywords in a search window on his or her portable terminal.
However, for information that is not available at the present time but can be known later, the user is unable to search the information. For example, if one wishes to find out a passage of an exam, an acceptance of a job or a school at a later time, the user must inconveniently perform a subsequent search in a repeated manner.
Accordingly, there is a need for method and system that allows users to conveniently get the desired information that can be known only later or in the future without continuously performing a number of subsequent searches.